Forget
by RoseWeasley7
Summary: Lily and Rose are best friends and cousins. But when Rose looses her memory, it's up to Lily and her friends and cousins to get it back, will they suceed? Or will Rose be left with no memories for the rest of her life? Co-written with MissPond7, R&R, Scrose and Lilly/Lysander to come


**This story is co-written with my awesome friend MissPond7, please check out her other stories!**

**Disclamer~ we don't own Harry Potter. Yet.**

Lily woke to the dim sunlight streaming through her dorm window between the scarlet hangings and onto her face. 5am, it was as good an alarm clock as any.

She dressed quickly, ran down the staircase to the common room, dashed past Rose, who was sleeping in an armchair and out the portrait hole to the room of requirement.

Lily walked past the door three times, "I need a place to dance, I need a place to dance, I need a place to dance," then she entered a great studio with a back wall laden with dance books, a closet of spare dancewear and not a single pink thing in sight.

She walked to the barre and started warming up. By the time she heard footsteps outside, She was sitting comfortably on the polished wooden floor in the splits.

Rose woke in her armchair in the Gryffindor common room, she had fallen asleep doing homework again. She rose from the armchair and went upstairs to shower and change, she emerged from the 7th year girls' dormitory and made her way down the stairs. As she passed the 5th years dorm she poked her head through the door

"Lil?" She called

Jena, one of Lily's dorm mates, looked up from the foot of her bed where she was rummaging through her trunk for something

"She left early this morning, I don't know where." She replied

"Don't worry, I do." Rose smiled at Jena "Thanks."

She clambered out of the portrait hole and promptly fell flat on her face

"Hey, are you ok?" A male voice asked from above her, she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she scrambled to her feet, ignoring Scorpius's outstretched hand

"Waiting for Al." He replied

"Don't you know the password?" Al and Scorpius were best friends and they always told each other their houses password so they didn't have to wait outside the common room for ages, as Scorpius appeared to be doing now.

"It changed yesterday." He replied

"Oh, yeah," she remembered now, the new password was Gurdyroot

"It's Gurdyroot now and I'm kinda in a rush, so bye!" Rose ran off down the corridor.

She reached the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table. She piled two plates high with food and left, making her way towards the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement.

Walking past the wall three times she thought;

"I need the place where Lily is."

A door appeared in the wall and she entered into a large dance studio to find Lily on the floor in the splits.

"Hey, Lil." Rose greeted her younger cousin, handing her one of the plates

"Thanks." Lily replied, sitting up and taking the plate from her. Lily smiled at Rose and began to eat.

Eventually Lily put down her cutlery and looked at her watch, it was only 6:30am, plenty of time.

"Hey Rosie, do you remember that routine we made up when we were little, I think it's time for an encore."

"Nooo," Rose groaned, "Lily, you know I can't dance. If there was an award for clumsiness I'd win it hands down, but I'd fall over on my way to receive it and then drop it several times. We were little, no one cared how much I sucked because I was cute."

"But Rosieeee," Lily whined in her special voice that no one could resist, "No-one would see us, it's the Room of Requirement, it's not like it has hidden cameras." She added her famous puppy dog eyes. "Don't make me be the only one dancing here."

Rose made the mistake of looking at Lily, huge puppy dog eyes stared up at her,

"Fine." She gave up, "but if I step on you, it's your own fault." Rose clambered to her feet.

Lily stood up happily "Walking here probably counts as a warm-up considering the three fast-moving stair-cases on the way, they're like extra fast muggle escalators." Lily said, stretching up on her toes

The music seemed to come out of nowhere and the girls began to dance, Lily moving gracefully around the studio and Rose moving with the grace of a hippopotamus.

Lily heard a loud thump and a groan from a spot about five metres away she snapped her fingers and the music stopped. She ran towards her clumsy cousin.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked urgently

Rose blinked up at Lily, "Who's Rose?"


End file.
